roblox_super_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Arachna
Arachna Arachna is a 30 year old spider-like villain. She is a not-so-friendly ally of the Super Alliance, but because of the crimes she commits and the citizen-endangering actions she takes, Arachna is classed as a villain. Inflicting fear and pain makes her feel alive. She is very selfish and manipulative. Do not confront unless with Fade. Origin Nadia Penn was once a hacker, hell bent on learning every dirty secret of Aik City. She was once saved from the Chaos Bringers by Fade. However, after an attack by Biowing, many insects and small animals were affected by the biohazardous chemicals. Something affected was a spider, that grew twice its size and created a giant web. Nadia accidentally walked into this web and was caught by the web. While struggling to escape, the spider managed to bite her in several places. Nadia felt ill and went home. A few hours later, an intense pain spread through her as her body began to change. Out of her torso grew four more arms. Her face formed more eyes. A few teeth sharpened into fangs, and a small hole formed at the small of her back, flowing with silk. Spiders from nearby creeped over to her. Nadia went to stomp on them, but found that they were bowing to her. She realised that she had control over spiders. She changed her name to Arachna to suit her new self and began to send spiders out to every corner of the city. They were to become her eyes and ears, so that Arachna could learn of every secret. Of course being a spider human came with its downfalls. Arachna could no longer face people, nor live a normal life. So instead, she began to hide in dark alleyways, cornering people and robbing from them. Arachna grew a craving for doing wrong. She would use her spiders to learn of cruel people such as woman beaters and kidnap them, mentally torturing then killing them. Arachna still remembered being saved by Fade however. When Fade was sent out on a mission to investigate the disappearances of some civilians, Arachna cornered her. She offered to give some information to Fade on Tism, one of the Super Alliance’s most wanted, to thank her. This information lead to the successful mission of arresting Tism. Arachna continued to gather information from her spiders, and began keeping a close eye on the Super Alliance. Fade had come to see her a few times to encourage her to join. Each time she made this offer, Arachna would smile and refuse, determined to continue the crimes she had been committing. However, Arachna had noticed how sadistic Fade could be, which reminded her of herself. When Fade visited next, Arachna said that she would join on one condition: if Fade gives in to her powers and reaches her true potential. Fade declined. Arachna, determined to make Fade change her mind, supplies tidbits of information to the Super Alliance every now and then. Every time she meets Fade, she reminds her of the one condition. Fade declines this offer every time.' ' Powers -Can spin incredibly strong webs -Agility -Has an army of spiders -Can see in the dark -Poisonous bite Weaknesses -Bright light blinds her -Bug spray makes her sick